Les anges déchus
by Scrivimi-APH
Summary: Les hommes sont des anges déchus par la cause des 7 pêchés capitaux. Si un ange enfreint les règles il est alors impur. Lovino et Antonio s'aiment à la folie mais lorsqu'ils veulent se le montrer réellement et goûter à la passion de l'autre tout s'écroule. Lovino perd quelque chose de cher à ses yeux et Antonio, fou amoureux le suit.


_« Les hommes sont des anges déchus par la cause des 7 pêchés capitaux»_

Voler, c'est un sentiment tellement incroyable. Sentir le vent vous chatouiller le visage, faire se soulever les mèches de vos cheveux,sentir le froid du haut vous mordre la peau et voir le monde en petit. Se sentit si haut et si grand que tout vous paraît alors possible. Oui, voler et la meilleur des sensations. Mais mieux encore que son propre vole c'est de voir l'être qu'on chérie temps en profiter autant que vous. Chaque fois que je le voit je ne peut m'empêcher de sourire et parfois rire. Mon cœur se serre à chacun de ses battements d'ailes et mes yeux se régale du sourire sur son visage. Rare son les fois ou il sourit, mais dans les airs tout lui semble si léger qu'il ne cessait jamais de sourire. Et j'aime tellement ce sourire que chaque fois que nous pouvons voler je saisit l'occasion.

Encore aujourd'hui nous avons du temps libre pour nous laisser emporter par notre envie de voler. Nous nous approchons du vide et nous le regardons, un sourire se dessinant à nos lèvres. Nos ailes s'écartent de notre dos, montrant toute leur grandeurs et nous tombons ensemble sans que le vide nous effraient. Bien que la hauteur soit impressionnante cela ne nous gêne en aucun cas pour nous glisser dans le vent. Devant moi ce trouve Lovino, ses grandes ailes aussi châtain que ses cheveux déployés. Sa chemise blanche tenu par un foulard jaune vieillit claque contre sa peau et ses cheveux se soulève légèrement laissant voir sa nuque ou je me perd en baiser chaque fois qu'elle est à ma porté. Je me penche légèrement vers la gauche pour être à sa hauteur et lui passe en dessous, dans un geste épaule je me retourne et me retrouve à la renverse. Je le regarde avec mon éternelle sourire heureux de partager un petit moment avec lui et je sent dans son regard un petit défi tout comme dans son sourire. Lovino adore me défier sur n'importe quoi alors je lui répond du même sourire.

-Essaie de m'attraper, face de cake !

Il donne un coup incroyablement puissant d'aile et se propulse en avant, je n'est même pas eu le temps de le voir qu'il se retrouve à plusieurs mètres de moi. Je le poursuit, comptant bien le rattraper. J'adore ce genre de petit jeu, certes c'est un peu enfantin mais dans des moments comme celui nous nous fichons pas mal de quoi nous avons l'air. Et puis, les anges sont insouciant alors le jeu est notre quotidien.

Je finit par l'attraper et le serre dans mes bras, nous tombons en chute libre. Il tente de se dégager de mon emprise, poussant de ses mains sur mon torse et me lance un vocabulaire fleuris d'insultes. Je rit et lorsque je remarque que nous nous approchons de plus en plus d'un lac je le lâche. Chacun, dans un 90° assez maladroit nous volons de côté différents au dessus de l'eau pour tenter de reprendre notre équilibre. Une fois que nous y parvenons, nous nous rejoignons sur la rive.

-Putain, mais que tes con ! Un peu plus et on se mangeait un plat en pleine gueule !

-Lovi chéri, tu es vulgaire ! Fit-je semblant de m'indigner.

-J'en est rien à branler, ta bien faillit nous réduire en crêpe connard !

Je rit, je ne vais pas le contredire je sais très bien qu'il s'énerverait d'avantage. Il ne jette plusieurs petites pierres et branches qui sont sur son chemin et je me protège le visage avec mes bras. Même si les gens on en horreur le caractère de Lovino, moi je l'adore. Nerveux, énergique, sang chaud, colérique, boudeur mais tellement mignon. Certains de mes amis me trouve maso d'aimer un tel personnage, je répond simplement qu'ils ne le connaissent pas comme je le connaît. Ce caractère dur et désagréable n'est en fait qu'une protection contre tout ce qui l'entoure. En ange bien trop blessé par la vie Lovino c'était confectionné une carapace pour échapper à la douleur et moi, simple ange que je suis j'ai réussie à me frayer un chemin dans ce labyrinthe de douleurs et de mélancolie qu'était autrefois son cœur. J'ai réussie à le faire changer, à lui donner goût à la vie, à faire confiance aux autres et j'en suis heureux car il peut vivre une vie sans craintes ni mal. Il est mon petit oiseau à qui j'apporte le plus grand des soins.

Épuise par notre course poursuite nous nous asseyons au coin d'un arbre, moi le dos au tronc et lui se nichant entre mes jambes, son dos à mon torse. Je replie mes ailes de façon à nous entourer et créer ainsi notre petit nid d'amour. Je le regarde et plonge mon nez vers son cou, humant le doux parfum qu'il dégageait. Lui pendant ce temps, était légèrement penché sur la gauche et faisait des mouvements circulaire avec son index sur mon torse nue. De sa petite moue renfrogné je devinais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le tracassait.

-Qu'à tu en tête, mon Lovi ?

-R-rien !

Il déteste ce petit avantages que j'ai sur lui à lire en lui comme dans un livre mais je n'y peut rien. Ça me sert beaucoup même lorsqu'il ne va pas bien et ne veut pas me dire quelque chose. Je glisse mon index sous son menton et remonte doucement son visage vers le mien, si près que nos lèvres se frôlent.

-Dit moi ce qui ne va pas, Lovino.

-Ah... Tu m'agace, c'est pas loyal d'utiliser ta voix sensuel !

-Mais ça va marcher ~

-J'ai envie de toi !

Je cligne des yeux, surpris. Je ne m'attendait pas à ça et le regarde, perplexe.

-Lovi, tu sais que les anges doivent rester pur ?...

-J'en est rien à foutre, je t'aime et j'ai envie de toi. C'est normal non ? Et même si c'est pas normal j'm'en contre quart !

Il m'embrasse alors fougueusement, je ne peut pas m'en détacher et le laisse faire. Je reste tout de même hésitant, si jamais ça s'apprend, les anges supérieur ne nous le pardonnerons pas. Mais Lovino et si attirant avec cette jolie teinte rosée sur ses joues et ce regard brumeux. Je le sent s'agiter au dessus de moi, ses hanches ondule contre les miennes. C'est la première fois que je vit ce genre d'expérience et elle dégage une sensation agréable et chaude. Je sent mon corps tout entier se réchauffer et mes mains se mettent à se balader sur le corps de Lovi. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette envie, mais je partage l'idée de Lovino qui ma littéralement chauffé. Je tire sur la chemise pour la dégager du foulard autours de sa taille et glisser mes mains à son torse. Je peut nettement sentir son cœur battre comme le galop d'un cheval et je m'amuse à titiller par la avec des caresses. Ses mains à lui ne s'attardent pas sur mon torse que je garde toujours nue mais font lentement descendre les seuls vêtements que j'ai et que je ne tarde pas à retrouver à mes genoux. Je fais de même avec les sien et nous nous retrouvons le bassin nue. Curieux des nouvelles sensations qui nous envahissaient nous jetions un regard synchro vers nos bassin aussi chaud que la braise et rougissons face à nos érection plus que présente. Nos regards se plongent l'un dans l'autre et Lovino finit par prendre en main ce membre qui commence à mettre douloureux. Je le sent me titiller au bout puis s'attarder vers le bas pour revenir à des va et vient. Je ne peut pas dire que la chose est désagréable ce serait mentir, alors voulant lui en faire aussi profiter je fais la même chose à son intimité. Nos souffles sont courts et parfois de petits bruits de plaisir s'échappent de nos lèvres entrouvertes. Je commence à vouloir aller plus loin et glisser ma mains un peu plus loin, venant préparer Lovino délicatement. Il sursaute légèrement et se mort la lèvres, je me régale de ce spectacle et fonce sur ses lèvres. Je termine sa préparation et passe un bras derrière son dos, le faisant ensuite basculé pour me retrouver au dessus. Nos regards se croisent et je lui demande silencieusement la permission de continuer, il agite légèrement la tête de haut en bas et je sourit. Lentement et avec autant de délicatesse que possible j'entre en lui. Lovino se cambre et serre mes bras tout en laissant des bruits exprimer sa demi douleur et son demi plaisir. Je m'arrête, le temps qu'il reprenne un peu et lorsqu'il me caressa la joue je compris que je pouvais commencer. Mes coups de reins lent et doux ne tardèrent pas à arriver et tout en effectuant cela je me penchais vers son torse pour l'assassiner de baisers. Je sent ses mains se glisser dans mes cheveux et parfois les agripper. Je finit par me redresser et dévore ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser mes mains le long de son corps. Je sent toute la chaleur qu'il dégage, tout le plaisir qu'il ressent et toute l'envie réciproque que nous avons l'un pour l'autre. Je me sent si bien et la sensation que me procure les coups de bassin et divines. Lovino est délicieux et je ne me lasse pas de le goûter. Mais tout bonheur ayant une fin je me sent venir, dans un ultime coup de rein plus puissant que les autres je met fin à notre ébat. Fatigué et en manque d'air nous reprenons tout les deux peu à peu notre souffle. Je recule légèrement mon bassin pour libérer le bassin de Lovino et me couche à ses côtés.

-C'était... Commençais-je

-Fantastique.

Après une bonne heure de repos et une fois habillé nous repartons pour notre foyer, la haut. Il nous faut encore une heure avant d'y arriver mais un drôle d'accueil nous y attend. Des anges, tout vêtu d'une armure blanche éclatante nous encercle et nous ne comprenons pas pourquoi. L'un d'eux saisit Lovino par le bras et le tire un peu plus loin. Je crie alors son nom et une main ridé me retient. Je me tourne et trouve en face de moi un des anges supérieur.

-Mon enfant, je suis navré que ce misérable tentateur tes ainsi séduit, sache que le mal va être réparé et le pêché oublié.

-Quoi ? Mais !...

Comme je le craignais ils avaient tout vue. Mais seulement il pensait que Lovino était la seul cause de ce pêché et que tel un démon il m'avait séduit et emporté dans ses filets. J'avoue avoir succombé aux charmes de Lovino mais en tant qu'ange, si j'avais voulue rester pur j'aurais aisément refusé ce plaisir. Lovino n'était pas la seul cause de l'acte, j'y avait aussi contribué mais ça les anges supérieur ne semblait pas le comprendre. Alors que j'allais protester et expliquer les faits réelles j'entendis un affreux craquements raisonné à côté suivit d'un hurlement à en déchirer le cœur. Mon corps se glaça immédiatement et je me tourna légèrement vers la source du bruit. Un autre craquement, affreux, glaçant et un cri, plaintif, douloureux. Une odeur affreuse se répandit, une odeur péstidentielle et écœurante, une odeur de sang coulant en abondance. Les anges en armures s'écartèrent les un des autres et je sentit mon cœur s'arrêter. Lovino était en face de moi, couché sur le ventre, le visage tordue par la douleur et ravagé par les pleurs. A son dos, j'y voyait deux énorme plaies d'où coulait une quantité incroyable de sang, son sang. Un ange ne peut pas mourir, alors Lovino devait supporter cette douleur intense, affreuse et inhumaine. Dans un bond je le rejoignit et que m'importait que mes vêtements se tâche de ce liquide rouge, je le prit dans mes bras et le serra contre moi.

-Lovi, Lovino...Amor, ne t'en fait pas, je suis la. C'est affreux, affreux...

Il ne m'écoutait pas, ses pleurs puissant prenant le dessus de ma voix. Mon regard se leva sur les coupables et il fut si noir que même Lucifer lui même aurait frémit. Je leur hurlèrent alors que j'étais tout autant coupable que lui. Que ce pêché avait été fait à deux et qu'il était injuste d'avoir punit aussi sévèrement Lovino. Que si lui était privé de volé pour une preuve d'amour envers celui qu'il chérissait alors moi même devait porté les marques de cette amour interdit. Le plus vieux des anges grimaça et marmonna des ordres à ses pantins. Je subit alors le même sort et souffrit tout autant que Lovino. Je ne sais pas ce qui ce passa par la suite car ma vue se brouilla et je fût plongé dans le noir.

A notre réveille, nous étions couchés, des bandages autours de notre torse. Je fût le dernier réveillé et je regardait alors Lovino, assit en tailleur qui observait les cieux. Je ne vit alors pas une seul plumes à son dos et je ne su comment réagir. Le lui faire remarquer ou me taire pour ne pas le blesser. Je n'ai eu besoin de rien faire puisqu'il se tourna légèrement vers moi.

-Les lois des anges sont stricte et si tu l'enfreint attend toi à recevoir la colère du seigneur. Les hommes sont des anges déchus par la cause des 7 pêchés capitaux. Le pêché de chair est ainsi punis et impur que tu es, la terre devient ton seul foyer...

Je n'avait jamais vue Lovino aussi sérieux et solennelle qu'aujourd'hui, surtout pour réciter notre credo. Je sentit mon cœur se serrer en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il se leva, levant une main au ciel.

-Jamais plus je ne pourrais voler, jamais plus je ne sentirais le vent contre ma peau, jamais plus je ne monterais plus haut que les montagnes...

Il se tourna alors vers moi, un sourire tendre se dessinant sur son visage et brisant les sillons que causait les larmes.

-Mais au moins je pourrais toujours te savoir à mes côtés...

C'est à ce moment que je réalisait qu'être privé de ce que j'aimais le plus n'était rien en comparaison de l'amour que m'offrait Lovino. Je me leva et le prit alors dans mes bras, les larmes me venant aussi.

-Notre seul pêché et de nous être aimés...


End file.
